We have been working with isolated sympathetic neurons growing in cell culture. These neurons form cholinergic synapses with one another and with skeletal-muscle myotubes in the presence of non-neuronal cells. We will continue to investigate the nature of this influence of non-neuronal cells on neuronal function.